


Instructions Unclear, Assassination Ended In Cuddles

by RedVelvetLadybug



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, Summer Rose Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetLadybug/pseuds/RedVelvetLadybug
Summary: That scene in SRC where Blake attacks Ruby inspired this.





	Instructions Unclear, Assassination Ended In Cuddles

An arm snaked around Her Majesty, Queen Ruby Rose’s neck and pulled tight bringing her body back against another right behind her. They dragged her backward, her steps forced to follow in the movement as the attacker-potential assassin moved out of sight of the view of the balcony attached to the Queen’s bedchamber and sidled up to stony wall behind them. The chokehold was tight around her throat and the other arm held a dagger in front of her face, blade pointed toward her eyes threateningly. Ruby gulped, a bead of sweat running down her forehead and over her nose from the serious nerves apparent in her. The person spoke up, voice rough and female in nature. “You lack situational awareness, as always.” 

 

Ruby knew that voice to be Blake, one of her council members and trusted companions. Blake moved away the dagger and stowed it. “If I were your enemy you would already be dead.” Ruby relaxed the slightest bit despite the chokehold she was still being victim of. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me Blake.” Blake challenged that notion, further tightening their hold. “And if I did?” Ruby wheezed in their grip, hands coming up to grab the strong arm and latch on, her fingers digging into dark skin and leaving indents from her nails. Neither of them expected what would come next, debatable to which moreso. “M-More..”

 

They both stopped immediately, startled into silence. Ruby’s eyes widened in realization of what had come out of her mouth. She held her breath, hoping beyond hope that Blake hadn’t heard it. A sharp puff of air escaped their lips behind her, another and another and they snickered loudly at her. “What?” Ruby blushed brightly and was lucky it couldn’t be seen with her facing away from them. “I-I um.. What?” She sputtered awkwardly and would gladly throw herself over the balcony into the bushes below to save herself from dying of embarrassment if it weren’t for the very reason she wanted to flee. “ _ Your Majesty,”  _ Oh no, Blake’s tone implied mischief and the mockingly scandalized gasp didn’t help either but to make them grin and lean their head in close to her ear to whisper something genuinely scandalous in intent. 

 

“Are you..  _ aroused by this?” _ Ruby shook her head as best she could. “No!” It didn't seem very convincing to Blake with how hastily denied the claim was but it was the truth. 

“No.. I.. missed you.” Ruby said more calmly. It clicked in Blake's mind and their eyes narrowed in suspicion. ”You made yourself to be easy prey. Wanted that I would catch you as I have.” They released her from their hold without warning and caught her by the waist as she was about to topple over on weak legs. Ruby sucked in a deep breath and let it go, feeling her lungs able to function unhindered once more and relishing in the freedom. Her head turned to the side trying to look at the taller faunus and not quite managing to do so without straining her neck hurting herself in the process. 

 

Shy she was, confessing her next words in a small whisper only Blake's superior hearing could pick up well enough to decipher. “I like it when you hold me.” Blake placed a kiss on her head and then decided to rest their chin on her shoulder, smiling lightly. “All you need is ask and I would not hesitate. I do love you Ruby.” Ruby reached her arm towards her shoulder clumsily finding Blake's face with her fingers and travelling further upward into their hard and gently scratched between their ears. “I love you too.” Blake hummed content at the touch. “Come on then, cuddling in the bed would be much cozier than out here.” Ruby couldn't agree more and stumbled back to her bedchamber with Blake's arms still hugged around her waist. Their presence made the bed feel a lot less big and lonely, sleep made easy by their caring embrace. 


End file.
